


Circles

by CupidGenie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Theo Raeken, Liam is So Done, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidGenie/pseuds/CupidGenie
Summary: Liam knows what'll happen if Theo leaves.** or a short fic inspired by Circles- Post Malone
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Hi, I'm back post heartbreak and I've had Circles on nonstop since December and I've missed my boys. So here's a lil thing I wrote- againnn just for funn.

"What are you talking about."

Stiles is not having it today.

Right, so Liam will admit when he's being difficult because he knows lately he's been a fucking nightmare. But his alpha. His pack. Their entire dynamic is being destroyed in less than a week. He's been on edge for months; he's been thinking of all the changes that will present themselves as soon as Scott and Stiles are out of town for good. And then all the choices. All the decisions and plans will be up to Liam. And Liam knows he fucking sucks at making functional plans. Yeah, he helped the pack work on certain successful strategies. However, he always had the elders second opinions so that his good points were encouraged and the flaws were eliminated. So then, by the end of their meetings they had solid intentions and if anything went wrong they were still in it together. And together they could secure almost anything.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_

There was only one other person that gave Liam pure reassurance; someone who came in clutch when he wouldn't expect him to. So unpredictable in the worst and best ways. That was just it: unpredictable. Would he runaway too?

"I'm saying I want him to stay around. I could use him." Liam pleaded.

"Are you dense? He needs to leave, how can you even trust him like that?" Stiles looked at him carefully. He didn't seem upset, just genuinely confused and oblivious to why Liam needed their ex villain as some kind of close assistant. Like he was to Scott? He doesn't even know. "Theo already has plans to leave."

"What are you talking about."

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face before moving a step closer to Liam's. "I'm not Scott, okay?" he pointed. "You might have convinced him that Theo's different and redeemed. Me? This isn't my first rodeo."

The blood in Liam's veins was climbing. He clenched his jaw and looked around the room to avoid Stile's offending stare. As much as he loved him, he always knew how to make Liam tick. That timer inside him that got louder and louder until he was seeing red. The frustration was making him want to pull his hair out. And Stiles should stop, but he never does. Instead, he gets closer.

"He might seem helpful now, Li. But that boy is cunning, that facade will change like the seasons."

Why couldn't he just shut up? Because now Liam is going to kill him, how could he talk like that after Theo saved his life so many goddamn times?

_He's not like that. He's not like that. He's not-_

Two hands made their way on Liam's shoulder. And, wow. Another second without them could've gotten him in some trouble.

"What's going on? What are you telling him?" his voice is hard. The way it always gets when he's ready to protect.

"You're leaving. Tell him." Stiles leaves it at that. He sees his way out of Liam's home without another word.

They're alone now and it's silent. No one's talking and it hurts; Liam's headspace is foggy. Still, he needs his answer now. All this time trying to keep him here, and he wanted to leave? What the fuck.

He turned to confront him and he can't believe it. Those forest eyes seemed so cold, no hint of emotion to read; not like there usually is.

"He's telling the truth." Liam croaks. It's not a question.

His eyes soften then; like he was trying to hold his guard and Liam came crashing it down. 

There it is. The love in his eyes only Liam could see. It melts Theo's defensive stance for a second before he looks away and is walking passed him.

He stops next to Liam's shoulder, his eyes still looking forward. "You knew I wouldn't be here forever, Littlewolf. I'm not your responsibility."

Liam flinches at that.

_No, no...please._

He turns quickly, Theo won't get it that easy.

"Fine!" he shouts. "Go ahead runaway, runaway! Just like everyone else is and now you. You think you're so tough and you can just go off alone and be fine forever? You wont be!"

Theo stands still, his back muscles tense, hand griping the doorframe scarily tight. The blonde knows he got him.

"You're just gonna come back to me. What you're doing right now? Its not bravery." he says bluntly. "I dare you to do something."

Theo's head perks up at that, his scent doing a full 180 that Liam doesn't have time to register before he's pushed hard into the wall behind him. Theo's hand grabs at his throat and the other traps him close. The elders nose moves to his babywolf's ear and Liam's body goes stiff and complaint. Theo's scenting him good and he's not stopping there.

"When are you gonna learn, baby." he whispers. The hands around his neck tighten slightly and lift his face. "How to shut the fuck up." And then finally. Finally, the chimeras lips are hard against his. 

It's all that matters in that moment. Not that it's getting hard to breathe or that Scott and Stiles are leaving in days time. Theo's gonna stay and that's all he needed these passed months. He hasn't told him, but he knows it. There's a bond building quickly and Liam can feel everything. It's powerful, like a flash of a new thinking that comes from no one other than his lover. 

_Fuck what Stile's thinks_.

And fuck, with the way his mate kisses, there very well may be a whole new pack his friends return to. One they start all on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk what you think or if there's any annoying mistakes, I love you guise ok byyye<33


End file.
